


Happy Birthday Hank

by Ladywhite777



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Complete, Gift Giving, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite777/pseuds/Ladywhite777
Summary: Conner says Happy Birthday!





	Happy Birthday Hank

Happy Birthday Hank

 

Conner sat across from Hank and thought over what the man had said to Conners question a few days ago. He had walked in and smiled at the older man, then he had asked a question that he thought was appropriate. He asked his partner what he wanted to do for his upcoming birthday, that was today. Hank had threatened to kill Conner if he so much as mentioned his birthday again and told Conner to stop looking up his files. Conner had tried to explain that it was normal for a birth date to be in the introduction file that he had read before meeting Hank, but that didn't make Hank calm down. In fact he had only told Conner to ‘fuck off’ and then went back to working on a case. However Conner had decided to simply ‘forget’ Hanks unwillingness to celebrate his birthday. Birthdays were very important to humans and Conner, Conner hated the idea of no one doing anything for Hank. Hank was his partner and he wanted to try and bond, plus all the videos online showed birthdays to be fun. Not doing something for Hank would make it seem Conner didn't care about him, and he wanted to show Hank that he in fact did care.  
Conner cared a lot for his older partner. So behind his back Conner had used some of the funds Amanda had given him in case of emergency and grabbed some much needed birthday things. Now all he had to do was get Hank to come back to his place so Conners plan could go into its full effect. Speaking of the devil Hank yawned and stretched his eyes looking up to meet Conner's. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” He asked.

Conner smiled and returned his gaze to his computer where he began to type without having to really focus on the keys under his fingers. 

“Nothing Lieutenant, I was just making sure your physical condition was alright. I know how much to hate ‘sitting behind a desk’.” Conner said playfully.  
He could feel Hanks eyes on him and Conner loved the feel of tension between them. He had made sure that he had given nothing away and acted no different today than any other day.

“Fucking android.” Hank muttered.

After their sweet exchange Hank went to get coffee and Conner waited for him to come back. As he sat Conner played with a quarter, twirling it around his fingers.  
“Lieutenant, when did you want to retire today?” He asked.

“Why you got a date?” Hank asked going over some files.

“No, dating in not one of my primary functions. I was more just inquiring after the fatigue on your body. After all, you drank until you passed out last night.” Conner reminded him.

“Fuck, can’t you just keep your nose out of my ass,” Hank said and Connor replied.

“I have never had no nose in your rectom. I think I would remember.”

Soon after that Hank and Conner made there way back to Hanks house and they both greeted Sumo who wagged his tail as they came in. Conner smiled when Hank went right to the kitchen where his surprise was waiting for him. Conner watched from behind as Hank undoubtedly saw the banner on the wall that read ‘Happy Birthday Lieutenant’ and below it Conner had set up the table with a light cake with fruit over it and a small present sitting beside it. Conner had placed a light blue table cloth over the table and had cleaned the kitchen so that it all looked nice. Conner was surprised when he didn't have to avoid an attack from the older man. In fact his back remind towards Conner in a rigid position.

“Um, happy birthday Lieutenant,” Conner said as Sumo came to stand by his master.

Slowly Hank turned around his eyes falling on Conner, his face not revealing anything as he looked Conner up and down. Conner found himself fighting wondering if he had upset Hank instead of surprising him with something sweet. After another moment, Hanks cheeks started to give off heat and Conner found himself cocking his head to the side.

“Are you alright Lieutenant?” Connor asked. “Your heart rate has elevated and the temperature of your face has increased slightly.”

Another moment passed and Conner jumped as he felt Hanks arms go around him and pull him into his chest. Hank was larger than Conner and could easily rest his head in the crook of Conners neck.

“Fucking android.” Hank said gruffly. “What the hell did you do this for?”  
Conner slowly wrapped his arms around Hank. 

“I wanted to show that I cared for your birthday. It is very significant.” 

After a moment Conner sensed, a wetness touch his shoulder and he realized that Hank was crying. After processing for a moment Conner chose not to say anything, but just let Hank lean on him. Conner knew the older man needed to work through a lot of things, but the sight of him still made Conner, somber. He much prefered Hank when he was grumpy, or happy. He really enjoyed a happy Hank. Hanks hand found its way into Conner messy brown hair and Connor looked at the larger man. Blue eyes met his and Hank ruffled his hair.

“Your so stupid you know that.” Hank said but didn't back out of Conners personal space. It was very intimate.

Conner watched as Hank went over and sat at the table and motioned for Connor to come over to him. He did and sat watching as Hank laughed at the ‘healthy’ cake Conner had chosen. He eat a strawberry and then looked at the wrapped present.

“What the hell?” He asked. “Why did you get me something, and how did you get me something?” Hank asked.  
Conner smiled.

“I used my expense account from Cyberlife. Don't worry it was nothing that anyone would notice. I can easily explain it away.”  
Hank watched him and then opened the box and inside was a photo of both Hank and Conner in their uniforms. Hank looked at the younger looking android and bit his lip before he shyly looked away. Conner found himself smiling and slowly he touched Hanks shoulder tenderly. 

“Thanks kid.” Hank said softly and pulled him into his chest.

Conner smiled.


End file.
